Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are well known. As the cost of LEDs continues to fall and as they become more efficient, more different applications are being found for them and the applications are becoming more sophisticated. For example, LEDs are being used to provide light in such applications as flashlights, displays, and general illumination.
In such applications, LEDs replace light bulbs or lamps. In order to provide the desired amount and quality of light (the amount and quality similar to that provided by light bulbs or lamps), sufficiently bright LEDs are required. However, brighter LEDs require more current and more current results in the production of more heat. Heat reduces the efficiency of LEDs and undesirable generates color shifts.
Thus, although contemporary LEDs have proven generally suitable for some purposes, they possess inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall effectiveness and desirability. Therefore, it is desirable to provide LEDs that can more efficiently use higher current, such as by better managing the heat produced thereby.